


Walking Circles On Your Hands

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kickboxing au, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the title is absurdly deep for smut, will i ever bring something of substance to this fandom? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hear me out.”</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna change my answer.”</p>
<p>“I bet it will.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>Gon smiled. “Wanna fuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godxspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godxspeed/gifts).



> The amazing [kickboxing au](http://godxspeed.tumblr.com/tagged/boxing%20killugon) belongs to [godxspeed](http://godxspeed.tumblr.com/). If you haven't already seen it, go check it out!

“How long do you think we have to stay like this?” Gon asked, staring down at his reflection on the polished hardwood floor.

Killua let out a long-suffering sigh, peeking around his arm. “We’re probably gonna end up staying like this until we collapse, or we pass out. You know how Bisky is.”

They were both standing on their hands—had been for over an hour—while Bisky ‘ran some errands’. That could either mean she was really running errands, which could take a while because she loved watching Killua get riled up, or she was just wandering around doing God knows what.

Gon smacked his lips, exhaling hard. He wouldn’t mind doing exercises like this, but it was boring, and no one else was in the gym besides the two of them. All they ever ended up doing was making half assed conversation, and then staring dead-eyed at the floor.

He was getting sick of it.

“Ne, Killua?”

“Hmmm?”

“How long do you think Bisky’s gonna be?”

Killua looked over at him again, suspicion drawing his eyebrows together. “…why.”

“I just thought of a way—“

“No.”

“But Killua, we—“

“No. No, no, no.”

Gon turned, walking over to Killua on his hands. “It’ll be fun.”

Killua turned as well, moving away as fast as his arms could carry him. “I don’t care. Every time you have an idea, we get in trouble, and _I’m_ the one who always gets hit.”

It turned into something of a game of tag, with Gon chasing and Killua evading at every turn. Neither of them were willing to actually get up, whether it be for fear of Bisky finding out, or the fact that it would slow them down for a moment, but either way it was more enjoyable than just standing. Gon did want to get his point across eventually, though.

He flipped over onto his feet, launching himself at Killua before he could stand up as well. Gon managed to get a hold of Killua’s arms, who flopped down on his back. They stared at each other before Gon took the initiative and kissed Killua’s nose.

“Hear me out.”

“It’s not gonna change my answer.”

“I bet it will.”

“Fine. Let’s hear it.”

Gon smiled. “Wanna fuck?”

The expanding of Killua’s pupils was answer enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon pushed himself to hover over Killua, whose lips pursed in a pout when Gon’s mouth left his skin. “What’d you stop for?”

“You didn’t say if you wanted to or not.”

Killua’s jaw dropped, a snarky remark surely on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself, grumbling a bit. Gon cocked his head, waiting patiently. They had both been stupid enough not to clarify things between them before, which had been troublesome to say the least, and he wasn’t keen on stirring up shit if it could be avoided by asking for consent.

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, as in I’d really like your dick inside me right about now, so can you please get the lube.”

Gon smiled, hopping up. “I like that yes.”

Killua grumbled a bit more, probably a few choice curses directed at Gon. He propped himself up on his elbows. “I bet you do.”

 “You want me to get a condom?”

He deadpanned. “I’m almost disappointed you have to ask.”

Gon shrugged. “Well, sometimes Killua likes—“

“I know!” Killua turned his face away, pouting again. “I know, Gon. Not right now, though.”

“So, later?”

“Just go grab one.”

Gon trotted off, fearful of incurring Killua’s wrath. A useless fear, really, because no matter what Killua insisted he would do, Gon could always win him over again. It was usually a threat of no sex, but that never lasted. A few calculated touches, maybe a bit of teasing, and the abstention was called off. If Killua got really hell-bent, though, all Gon had to do was push his thumb beneath the hem of his own boxer briefs and pull them down slightly—just enough to show off the base of his cock. He didn’t really understand it, but it always worked.

When he returned, Killua was lounging on the floor, shoes gone and tank top underneath him. He looked up at Gon’s arrival, smirking and opening his legs as invitation.

Quite an invitation, that.

Gon dropped what he was holding, falling to his knees between Killua’s legs and kissing him hard. His hands roamed of their own volition, touching every inch of bare skin they could find and then some. Fingertips on Killua’s sides, his stomach, his back, his shoulders, the divots by his hips, thumbing his nipples—Killua always arched his back just a bit when Gon did that.

And what a pretty sight that could be. The muscles under Killua’s skin jumping, body rolling into Gon’s touch, and sometimes he would make the quietest keening noise if Gon took his time. Like now, for instance.

He was dragging his fingers up Killua’s legs, starting at his ankles, and slowed and slowed and slowed the closer he got to his cock. Killua curled his hands into the mat underneath him, searching for a grip but coming up short. He huffed.

“We don’t know when Bisky’ll be back, Gon.”

“So?”

“So we can’t just let her walk in on us like this.”

Gon stopped moving, rolling his eyes in obvious exasperation. “We never have time anymore with all the boxing practice, though.”

Killua sighed, nudging Gon’s hip with his foot in an action that clearly stated ‘keep going’. Gon complied, hands faster, but still carefully mapping out Killua’s skin. “I know, and it sucks, but it’s better if we do it fast than run the risk of getting barged in on.”

Gon leaned down, nosing at Killua’s neck briefly before mouthing the hollow of his throat. His hands had made it under Killua’s boxers and were stroking the crooks of his thighs, so close but not touching. A soft sigh ghosted over his ear.

“Gon,” Killua sounded resigned, and somewhat disappointed, but his voice had enough of an edge to it that it spurred Gon on, “I’m serious.”

“Yeah, I know.” He made no move to stop.

There was little fight put up, mostly Killua attempting to push Gon away with nothing but the use of his feet, but he gave in in the end. Gon coaxed Killua to lie on his back, taking his time again. Bisky seemed to favor pissing Killua off, so they probably had the better part of an hour at least.

“But we’ve got time.”

 

~~~

 

Killua had been reduced to nothing more than inarticulate noises and pleasured cries, voice hitching in stutters and sobs with the occasional addition of Gon’s name.

It was music to his ears.

Gon licked a stripe from the base of Killua’s cock to the head, smiling at the keen he received in response. He curled his fingers in Killua’s hole, carefully prodding and stopping when Killua’s back arched off the sparring mat.

The expression on Killua’s face was a mix of irritation, pleasure, and the blotchy flush of arousal. “Stupid—“ He swallowed, face screwing up again when Gon mouthed the head of his cock.

Gon had focused all his attention on Killua—lips, hands, tongue—everything he could offer without outright fucking him. Fingers on one hand either stroking his prostate or circling his rim, other hand focused on his chest or balls, mouth surrounding his cock. Gon was beyond hard, but would rather make Killua whine and moan, which ended with him absentmindedly rutting against the mat to get a diluted sort of friction.

“Gon, I’m gonna—“

He stopped immediately, sitting up and removing his fingers. His back twinged from the awkward position he had been kneeling in.

Killua was sprawled out in front of him, chest rising and falling with every pant, breathless. He closed his eyes, blowing upward to try to push his sweaty bangs off his forehead.

“You need a minute?” Gon didn’t think he could last that long, but he asked anyway.

“More than a minute,” Killua said. “I’ll probably come as soon as you put it in.”

Gon was already rolling the condom on. “Try not to.”

“I’m pretty strong-willed, Gon, but I can’t force myself not to.”

He made a discontented sound, pursing his lips. Killua could get impatient and needy, especially when he got close—it was a miracle he hadn’t begun begging already (“I do not ‘ _beg_ ’, Gon, I _order_ ”)—so Gon needed to find a way to keep him occupied until he settled down again.

Killua propped himself up on his elbows again when he realized Gon wouldn’t be doing anything at the moment, and he eyed Gon’s cock. “Can I use my mouth?”

“No way.”

“What? C’mon, Gon, you use your mouth all the time!”

“That’s not what I mean,” Gon cleared his throat, mumbling the rest of the sentence, “But Killua shouldn’t have to.”

Killua ignored it in favor of a smug smirk. “You’re close, too, aren’t you.”

“No!”

“Oh, give it a rest. Plus, I haven’t forgotten that time you got off just from getting _me_ off.”

Gon rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “I can’t help it.”

Killua pushed himself up slowly until he was leaning forward somewhat. Gon rarely avoided his gaze, too headstrong and shameless in his endeavors. “Is it the way I sound?”

Gon’s eyes flickered back to his. Something with the slight tinge of panic settled in his chest. “What?”

“The way I sound,” Killua repeated, situating his legs underneath himself. A knowing smirk was growing on his face. “Yanno, when I moan.”

Gon was, in fact, all too knowledgeable about that sound. He swallowed, shifting back when Killua started leaning closer. “What about it.” He was afraid of the answer he would get, and that led to the question being lined with wary undertones.

Killua was pushing forward into his lap, running his fingers up Gon’s thigh. “Does it turn you on? When you kiss me and I moan into your mouth, or when you first touch me and I get so relieved, or when I’m so close I can’t hold back the sounds anymore.”

He leaned over Gon, lips only just brushing his ear. “…or maybe you like it best when it’s your name I say.”

The words were full of conviction, and true to boot, and coupled with Killua’s faint touch and voice it was enough to make _Gon_ moan. Heat curled in his stomach, heedless of the fact that he would end up coming if he got any harder. Killua had never outright stated something like that—he got embarrassed if Gon did it, but apparently him talking was fair game.

When Gon had enough attention to spare after focusing on _not coming_ , he realized Killua had been laughing at him. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come!”

Killua was still close, and he used that to his advantage, bumping their noses together. “That’d be embarrassing, huh?”

“Yes, it would.” He grasped Killua’s shoulders, pushing him back. “So why don’t we _not_ let that happen.”

Killua leaned more of his weight forward. “It’s pretty flattering that I can make you come without touching you.”

Something of a scuffle started up, both of them laughing all the while. That was, until Gon pinned Killua down again, accidentally pressing their hips together. Killua let his head fall to the floor, breath sighing an almost-groan.

“OK, we’ve waited long enough.” Gon said, jumping back and shuffling around for the lube.

He popped the cap open, covering his fingers and slicking up his cock. The light touch reminded him that, yes, he was still _incredibly_ hard, and his fingers weren’t helping the fact.

Killua perked up. “You’re gonna put it in?”

“Yes, I am,” Gon slid his fingers down Killua’s thigh and over his ass, circling his rim before pushing in. He needed little prepping after the drawn out ravishing from earlier, “So stop moving.”

If anything he started moving more, shifting this way and that, leaning back and opening his legs. Gon was doing the bare minimum to get by, just making sure Killua was properly stretched.

Killua made a soft whimpering noise, face twisting into an expression that was almost pleading, and Gon lost any and all will he still had not to fuck him. He slipped his fingers out of Killua, grasping his thighs instead. A questioning—but not unhappy—hum went up in the air, but before Killua could ask what was going on, Gon flipped him over onto his stomach.

“A little warning next time, geez.” He shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows.

Gon didn’t deign that with a response, instead lining his cock up and pushing inside Killua. There was little to no resistance, and if anything Killua _relaxed_. His eyelids fluttered before shutting completely, satisfied grin and bitten lip breaking out on his face as he hissed—as though Gon’s cock was the best thing he’d ever felt.

 _So dramatic_ , Gon thought, rolling his eyes. He stayed put, setting his hand on Killua’s shoulder and kneading the muscle. “’You good?”

“ _Yes_ —but just,” He let his head hang, experimentally rolling his hips back and tightening around Gon’s cock. It was Gon’s turn to hiss, “Don’t move for a second.”

That was asking for way more than he could begin to understand, but Gon did his best to comply. It was hard enough moving slowly, but not moving at all? He had to fight the urge to fidget, to shift, to _pound into Killua with everything he had_.

He clenched his jaw. “This is a really long second, Killua.”

Killua chuckled, but it was breathless and hitched. “I can’t help it.”

Gon was slowly sliding out of Killua, and when there was no protest, he moved faster. “Can’t help—“ He gasped when Killua tightened around the head of his cock, struggling to keep his composure. “—What?”

“You feel— _faster_ , Gon, I’m not gonna break—really good.”

The pace was picking up far quicker than Gon meant for it to, but when Killua started pushing back to meet him halfway there was no real reason to hold back. “ _How_? I’m— _huge_.”

That satisfied look was still in place. “Trust me, I know.” Killua bowed his back even more, collarbone pressed against the sparring mat.

“Don’t _do_ that.” That wasn’t fair, he didn’t even know how provocative his pose was—most likely didn’t care either. Body bent as far as it would go, ass up in the air. It was amazing.

It couldn’t possibly feel that good, right? Killua made it out to be this great thing, with all his moaning and whining, pleading whimpers and pleasured sighs. It must’ve been good if it was enough to reduce Killua to a moaning mess.

Gon pressed his chest to Killua’s back, wrapping his arms around his midsection and slamming his hips forward. So much for taking things slowly. Killua had been lavished for a while, but now that it was Gon receiving the brunt of the sensations he couldn’t help himself.

Being inside Killua—tight, hot, slick—was all it took to have him crying out, sobbing each moan. The sounds were reciprocated, back and forth until they were in tandem. Every time Gon’s hips slapped Killua’s ass his arms and legs shook more, struggling with the weight of both of them, but the only thing Gon was worried about was keeping his hips moving.

“S-shit—I’m—Gon, I—don’t—!” Killua shook his head, trying and failing to string together enough words to be comprehensible. His arms were by his head, almost fully stretched out in front of his, and his legs had slid open.

“’Won’t,” Was all Gon said in response—was all he could manage. He pressed his forehead to Killua’s shoulder, struggling to keep from focusing his mouth there. He didn’t have the attention to spare.

Killua was getting tighter around him, only drawing more sounds from the both of them. Gon slid his hand down over Killua’s stomach, brushing it against his cock, and grabbing it as it slapped against his stomach with a particularly rough thrust.

He made a choked noise, bucking into Gon’s hand. Killua was open-mouthed, switching between panting and crying out. He had started babbling, words becoming jumbled, but it didn’t stop him from trying to speak. Must’ve been getting close.

Gon sped up even more if possible, rutting Killua into the floor without falter. Tighter and tighter and tighter Killua got, body trembling, cock twitching in Gon’s hand. Gon almost said something—it probably wouldn’t have been much of anything besides a few aborted noises—to make him stop, but Killua clenched around him, spilling over on his fingers.

It was too much, and Gon followed not seconds later. He shook with the relief of it, gasping out moan after moan after moan.

Killua was near limp underneath him when he came down from his high, and he sighed at the sudden rush of exhaustion that washed over him. No time for sleep, though, not with Bisky coming back soon. Well they could, but she’d chew them out.

He slid out of Killua carefully, ignoring the huff of annoyance he got in return. “I can’t leave it in.”

That didn’t stop the entitled moue on Killua’s face. Gon chose to ignore that, too. He slid the condom off, tying it and walking to the bathroom to toss it. Killua was easing his clothes on when he returned.

He tossed Gon his pants and briefs. “You think we can do it again when we get home?”

“Depends on how long Bisky has us train.”

They both got situated, checking each other over for any linger trace of sex. That led to a slew of kisses, some chaste and some bordering on heated, before the both of them returned to their position on their hands.

“You know, Gon.”

Gon glanced at Killua, raising his eyebrows. The pondering look on Killua’s face made him smile. “What do I know?”

“That’s a good question that I, unfortunately, don’t have the answer to.” He chuckled, dodging the swing Gon took at his arms. “But seriously. I think we should get to leave early.”

“Why?”

“Because Bisky lets us go depending on the amount of exercise we do. And personally, I think we just did a hell of a lot of exercise.”


End file.
